Survivor Island with Will Du
by Reader101w
Summary: Different people tell different stories, so when Kim, Ron, and Will Du have to survive on an island, their tales may not be the same


****Different people tell different stories, so when Kim, Ron, and Will Du have to survive on an island, their tales may not be the same

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Thanks to _Slipgate _for beta-reading this chapter and giving me some great suggestions.

* * *

**Survival Island with Will Du**

"What's the sitch?" Kim growled as she and Ron tried to get out of the small vacuum tube transporter. Normally, it had enough room for one person, but Kim and Ron had been in the middle of a good night kiss when the ground had opened beneath them, dropping them into the GJ transportation system.

"I'm sorry about that," Dr. Director said as the teens, after managing to roll out of the tube, got up and dusted themselves off. "We have an urgent situation that requires your immediate help."

Kim and Ron followed the leader of Global Justice into a briefing room where GJ's number one agent, Will Du, already sat waiting. He scowled as he noticed the teens entering, but didn't say anything otherwise.

Dr. Director quickly came to the point. "In the past few months, WWEE has been setting up a new lair in the Cook Islands area, and our sources tell us that Gemini is working on a plot that will utterly destroy Global Justice."

Kim frowned. "And we didn't hear about this earlier because…?"

"This is an internal Global Justice affair," Will said. "There's no need for backup from outside."

"Wow, we're outside backup now," Ron remarked with a grin. "No longer amateurs?"

Kim couldn't help but snicker at the comment, or the face Will made. "So, why do you need us now?"

Betty Director glared at Will Du, and then she sighed. "The team we sent to stop their plan was captured." She looked almost pleadingly at the teens. "Kim, Ron, are you willing to help us here?"

"Of course," Kim said. "Just let us get our gear and we're good to go."

"No," Will objected. "We have to go now. That way, when we arrive, we will still have the advantage of the dark."

"Agent Du has a point," Dr. Director admitted. "You can borrow GJ gear that's already in the hover plane."

"But Rufus is still at home," Ron countered.

"We don't really need pets on this, now do we?" Will sneered, causing Ron's mouth to thin to a line and Kim's face to darken. Then he looked at his boss. "If we want to rescue our agents, we need to go now. If the ama… if Team Possible isn't able to help out immediately, I'll take our own top team."

"Our top team was captured by WWEE," Dr. Director remarked.

Will stiffened. "That was because I didn't come with them. What's a team without their leader?"

Kim could only shake her head. "_Has he gotten worse lately?"_

"All right," the redhead then said. "We're in."

* * *

"Well, I guess this will do," Kim said. Instead of donning one of the tight GJ jumpsuits that were in the plane, she had just put together some parts and used them to enhance her own clothes. She had a red shirt, sturdy, but elegant jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. "How about you Ron?"

To her surprise, Ron was clad in what seemed to be his usual black jersey and the cargo pants, which he had already been wearing. The only thing that looked a bit off were his white sneakers, as he usually wore black shoes on missions.

"Where did you get the black shirt from?" Kim asked.

Ron shrugged. "My normal shirt is double layered. The inside is black. Pretty useful on impromptu missions."

Kim smirked. "I'll say." Then she turned to their pilot. "How much longer Will?" she asked.

"About an hour," Will replied without looking up. "Make sure you know how to use the GJ equipment. I know it might be a bit too much tech for non-Global Justice agents."

Kim rolled her eyes; Wade had come up with stuff in his sleep that made GJ gear look primitive by comparison. "So, any information you already have on the WWEE lair?"

"No," Agent Du said. "So we might need a few days to check out the lair properly before we take action."

"What?" Ron cried. "But we couldn't take five minutes to get our mission gear and Rufus?"

Kim shook her head. "It might be the weekend," she replied, "but I'm not intending on this mission taking that long." She picked up the Kimmunicator. "I'll ask Wade."

"No," Will said again and pressed a few buttons. "We are flying completely silent. No outside communication."

Kim shrugged and started pressing buttons on the Kimmunicator anyway; she was sure the plane's interference field would be no match for Wade's frequencies.

But Ron put one hand on her shoulder and covered her hands with the other, stopping her. "Let's just wait until we're down. I'd prefer it if Will doesn't go crazy from frustration until he lands the plane."

* * *

Eventually, the fight took about two hours, and a few more were won back by the time difference, meaning that it had just gotten dark on the island where WWEE had set up shop.

"We will stay here," Will ordered after they had gotten off the plane and he had remotely let it dive to the sea floor. Fortunately, the depth was only a few dozen yards this close to the island. "We need to observe patrols and ingoing and outgoing business. Only then can we figure out a way to get into the lair."

"Yeah, well, Ron and I will snoop around a bit and do our usual thing… getting into the lair," Kim replied; she was not one to be ordered around. Then in a sweet voice she added, "You can stay here if you like."

"That is too dangerous," Will objected. "This is the only safe location…"

The teens had already left. And the worst part was that he couldn't even tell in which direction.

"Well, I guess I have to rescue them as well." Will muttered to himself. "But at least I will be prepared." Then he went to work observing the lair.

* * *

There wasn't that much to see since his observation location didn't allow him to see the bottom part of the lair. He considered choosing a different location for a better view but he insisted to himself that this was the safest location he could risk for his initial observation.

Even though he couldn't see the bottom part, he could see the lights going off in the entire top section, only to come back up after five or so minutes.

"_Maybe some sort of code…"_ Will thought as he scribbled his findings down.

Only when he looked up did he see the three WWEE agents suddenly standing in front of him, all with menacing grins on their faces.

Jumping into a defensive position – way too late, but one had to make a statement sometime – Will glared at the agents of his arch nemesis. "I knew those amateurs made too much noise. They lured them straight to me."

"Who's he talking to?" Agent Psi asked the others.

Agent Chi shrugged. "Let's just grab him so we can put him with the rest of those GJ losers. Maybe we'll get a promotion for that."

Will still wanted to make a statement. "Those two are not Global Justice agents."

Agent Phi frowned. "Which two, are there more?"

"Obviously," Will said. "I told them not to go off like that. And look what happened – they lured you right to me."

"Let me guess," he then added with a sneer. "You caught them while they were making out, didn't you? I really wonder why Dr. Director even allows Possible to use our equipment."

The WWEE agents were a bit confused. "Uhm… you are camping out right in the middle of our patrol route… we didn't hear anyone else…" They looked at each other. "Wait, Kim Possible was with you?"

Completely forgetting about Will, Agent Phi grabbed his radio. "Red Alert, we have Kim Possible on the prem…"

Taking advantage of their distraction, Will shot Agent Psi with his stop watch and then continued by kicking at Agent Chi as agent Phi struggled to put away the radio in order to join the fight.

* * *

Several minutes later, Du crawled away and used a tree to pull himself up. It had taken him a lot to overwhelm Agents Chi and Phi without the aid of his stop watch, and halfway through the fight Agent Psi had regained consciousness and made things even more difficult.

"But I won," he managed to growl between breaths. "Because I just am the best."

Only moments later, noise from ahead between the trees caught his attention. Wearily, Will got ready for another round of fighting, even though he wasn't sure how much he could take anymore.

But it was Kim and Ron who had returned, and a whole group of WWEE agents in various states of bruising and consciousness. Their leader walked in the front of the group, his bionic hand apparently shut down and his dog sitting on top of it. The whole group was surrounded by the previously captured GJ agents who now held the weapons of the WWEE agents.

"We snooped around a bit too much," Ron joked as he saw Will's astonished expression. "And one thing led to another and, well…" he gestured at the group behind him.

Kim chuckled. "Although it would have been more difficult if Agent Gamma hadn't just been thrown out of the lair."

"Gemini was pretty surprised when we entered his office through the 'chair-chute.'" Ron added.

"Hey, you took care of the patrol," Kim then said as she noticed the unconscious agents behind Will. "Great, then we have them all I think."

Suddenly, Will's victory seemed a lot less impressive to him.

* * *

It turned out that the hovercraft the first team of GJ agents had come in was still ready for flight, but with all the WWEE agents that needed to be transported as well as the GJ members, there wasn't any room left for Kim, Ron, and Will.

Fortunately, there was a small WWEE plane that provided enough room for the three of them. And since Will insisted on searching the lair before taking off, the other team would go ahead and leave for GJ in order to hand over the prisoners.

Of course, there was nothing left to find in the lair, much to Will's irritation, and about an hour later, during the first light of dawn, the trio flew off in the WWEE craft.

"Ah, nice and cozy," Ron joked as he sat on Will's left and pressed up against the agent. Kim sat on Will's other side in a similar fashion.

The WWEE plane was apparently designed for three people, but the passenger seats in the back were moved so far forward that the passengers were squished to either side of the pilot, and the craft's small size made the ride none too comfortable.

Will growled and pushed the plane to go faster; anything to get out of this personal hell.

"KP, can I borrow the Kimmunicator?" Ron asked. "I want to play some games."

"What if I want to play a game on it?" Kim retorted with a grin.

"Do you?"

"Okay, you win," Kim chuckled and handed Ron the Kimmunicator.

Soon, Will started hearing soft beeps on his left side. "Could you stop doing that?"

"Sorry," Ron muted the sound, but the tiny movements Will spotted from the corner of his eye and the soft sounds of effort that Ron made were still working on the already very agitated agent's nerves.

"Uhm… the engines are starting to run pretty hot," Kim remarked after a look at the instruments. "Maybe you should push the plane a little less."

"I know what I'm doing," Will growled. "WWEE stole the idea for these planes from Global Justice. I am perfectly capable of flying this craft."

Right at that moment, the left engine stopped working and the small plane tilted to the left and rapidly started to lose altitude.

Will's efforts to straighten the plane only resulted in it spiraling down to the ocean below, causing the agent to bump his head on the canopy.

As Will slumped down semi-consciously, Kim managed to grab the yoke, but she couldn't reach the foot pedals.

* * *

Somewhere in his dazed mind, Agent Du noticed two shapes moving in front of him, and he picked up parts of sentences.

"Ron, cut the engine power to a quarter…"

"…Can you reach the foot pedal?"

"…Hold on, I'm going to change positions…"

Vaguely, Will felt that his belt buckles were being undone. "_Have we landed yet?"_ His question was answered when the plane made a violent barrel roll, and then Will lost consciousness again.

* * *

When he came to, he saw the water of the ocean very close by, and he noticed that the plane was still flying, even though it seemed to be losing altitude.

Suddenly, he also noticed that he was in one of the passenger seats and Kim was flying the plane while Ron had removed part of his seat and was working on something in the back of the plane.

"What happened?" he asked, wincing at a bump on his head.

"Left engine blew out," Kim explained without looking up as she strained to keep the plane as straight as possible. "And we have several fuel leaks that Ron is trying to patch up."

"I did what I could," Ron said as he sat up again. "But I don't know how long it will hold."

Kim nodded. "I'm going to try to get us as close as possible to those islands ahead of us. Better buckle up."

"Did you alert someone about our situation?" Will then asked.

"Sorry dude," Ron said, "the Kimmunicator got busted when we started spiraling after the engine knocked out, and this plane doesn't have any form of communication."

"I think Gemini installed a portable communication system," Kim answered the obvious question and gestured at an empty slot in the instrument board. "Too bad we forgot to look for one."

Will was about to remark that this was an amateur mistake, but then he remembered that he was supposed to be the one knowing everything about the plane, so he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"We're not going to make it to the closest island," Kim observed. The plane was now mere yards above the waves and it was becoming a matter of minutes before it would hit the water. "I'm going to try to bleed as much speed as I can before we land. We'll have to swim the last part."

After a short agreement from Ron and Will – what else could they say? – Kim began slowing the plane as much as she dared so close above the water. Fortunately the plane had a relatively large wing surface for its size, so it flew reasonably well at low speed, but it would still hit the water hard. "Brace for impact!"

Kim pulled the nose up a bit for the last time, and then the plane hit the water and started shaking violently. The three occupants were shaking in their seats, the safety belts digging into their skin.

And then it was over. Shaken, but unharmed, they quickly freed themselves from their belts and opened the canopy. This proved none too soon, as the plane was already starting to sink.

"The island is about half a mile from here," Kim said as they stood on top of the sinking plane. "Shouldn't be too hard to reach."

"Standard agent training consists of a sturdy swimming schedule," Will retorted. "It's equivalent to training for crossing the English Channel."

"Been there, done that," Kim replied with a smirk. "It was no big." Then she dove off the plane.

Ron shrugged as he noticed Will's surprised expression. "It's true, she did. About three years ago." Then he too jumped in the water.

"I had that training two years ago," Will mumbled to himself, before making his own jump.

* * *

Some time later, the trio arrived at the island.

Wringing the water from her hair, Kim tried to size up the island. It seemed about a mile or two across and it was probably similar in width. And in the distance she could see more islands just like this one.

"Seems good enough," Ron said as he too waded onto the beach, closely followed by Will.

The beach was about a hundred feet long and seemed to run around most of the island, with the exception of a good amount of rocks somewhat to the side. Behind the beach, an area mainly occupied by ferns and palm trees emerged, and behind that they could see a forest of pine trees.

Kim looked around. It was still morning, but the sun would be burning hard soon. "Better find some water, and a shady spot for shelter."

Finding water proved easy; the rocky area they had spotted earlier proved to be a natural rainwater reservoir that slowly drained into a small river that ran a bit back into the island and then looped back to the ocean.

"We will set up camp here," Will said, trying to regain command.

But Ron shook his head. "Not good. The ground near the river is practically a swamp, and according to the Nature Channel local wildlife like using spots like this as drinking places."

Not to mention we'll have no cover when it starts raining," Kim mentioned.

Will's eyes shot up toward the bright blue sky, and then at her in what he felt was contempt he didn't have to hide. "Yes, that will be a problem," he sneered.

Kim gestured at the island. "It's all pretty flat land here. I don't think there are too many lakes. And with all the trees growing I'd say it rains here a lot."

"This is a good spot to camp," Will insisted. "And it allows us to look for ships and airplanes. But if you insist in parching somewhere else on the island, be my guest. You yourself said there probably aren't any other lakes on the island."

Kim shook her head and shrugged, then took her wallet from her pocket and removed a small package.

Will saw Ron do the same, and his eyes grew wide when he recognized what they had just produced. "What? This isn't some kind of movie with a couple of teens stranded on an island and just doing it. We're trying to survive here."

"Oh no no no, it's not for that!" Kim cried, her face turning red when she realized what Will was thinking.

"Well then what is it for?" Will asked with a hard look at Kim.

Kim and Ron stared at Will, and then at each other, and then they burst out in laughter.

Will," Kim said, still chuckling. "It may be true that our parents insisted on us taking these for that reason, but now they have to serve a more practical role."

"Yeah dude," Ron agreed. "They never taught you that these make pretty good water containers?"

Agent Du only muttered something and did his best to hide his embarrassment.

After Kim and Ron had determined that the water was potable and they had filled their impromptu water bags, they tried one more time to convince Will to come with them in search for a better shelter. But when he still refused, they left for the inland.

"They'll come crawling back before the day is over," Will said to himself. His spot was perfect; he had a good lookout over the sea and reasonable shadow from a nearby palm tree, he was close to drinking water and he had already spotted some edible plants and berries nearby. He would sit this one out comfortably until a GJ rescue team came looking for them. And then he could really rub it in for those know-it-all amateurs.

* * *

The first part of the day went by uneventfully, and despite how much Will looked, he couldn't spot a single plane or ship.

However, halfway through the afternoon, a few lizards had decided that it was time for their drink.

Disgusted by the beasts, Will turned his stop watch on them, but even though the wires fired, the device had sustained too much damage from the water and didn't deliver a shock.

But since the lizards were only about three foot from the tip of their snout to the end of their tail, Will easily chased them away.

For a while he managed to successfully defend his camp against the lizards. But then the animals teamed up to get rid of the annoying intruder in their territory, and Will Du, being alone, was not intimidating enough to chase away three dozen meter-long lizards.

Glaring at the drinking beasts from a safe spot higher up on the rocks, Will hoped that they would be gone by the end of the day so he could get some rest.

And they did leave, quite suddenly too; within moments, the entire area was devoid of reptiles, leaving Will alone again.

"Maybe I have to make a wall or something," he contemplated just before the first thunderclap sounded.

Startled, Will looked out over the ocean again and saw the approaching thunderstorm. "Oh no…"

* * *

Although he'd begun running inland for better cover right away, the storm caught up fast. Blinded by the heavy rainfall, Will stumbled through the forest. The palm trees had given shelter for a while, but once their leaves started buckling under the weight of the rainwater, there was no dry spot left close to the beach.

At least Will had had the sense to grab a bunch of berries to still his worst hunger, but this was going to be a terrible night.

Finally, he found somewhat of a shelter under a large pine tree with a thick cover of branches and cones.

That night, Will's only comfort was the thought that the amateurs were probably doing even worse.

* * *

The next morning, Will woke up from nightmares of Kim having replaced him as GJ's number one agent and dancing supervillains eating marshmallows; he wasn't sure which one he found more disturbing.

His stomach rumbled, and the few berries that he had saved were not nearly enough to still his hunger, nor were they tasting too good.

"_Just imagine it's a nice steak, or baked fish. Just remember that taste…"_

Suddenly, Will did indeed sense a taste of fish. It took him a moment to realize that it was baking fish he smelled and not his imagination playing games with him.

Curiously, he walked in the direction of the smell, and after a short walk – it was a small island after all – he spotted the source of the tasty smell.

* * *

Will couldn't believe his eyes when he arrived at Kim and Ron's campsite. A small structure was erected that supported a sloped roof made of palm leaves that had clearly done a great job last night; the hammocks, woven from lianas or branches that hung from the structure were completely dry, as was the ground below. Somewhat aside from the building lay a pretty big pile of equipment and electronics drying in the sun, but what held Will's attention most was the campfire above which several fishes were being roasted.

Ron, who was tending the fire and the fish, looked up when he noticed Will stumbling out of the bushes. "Hey Will, changed you mind?"

"H-how?" the GJ agent managed to ask as he gestured at the campsite.

Ron shrugged. "The fire was easy, just make a ring of rocks, find some wood and get a fire started… then watch out for embers that are out to catch your pants." he added sheepishly. Only then did Will notice the small burn holes that were scattered all over Ron's pants.

"Anyway, KP is an ace at catching fish… with a spear, that is. Never had much of the patience to sit down and wait for them to bite."

"I heard that," Kim said as she walked into the clearing carrying a pouch full of berries. The bag seemed to be made of the remains of a GJ jacket. Somehow, that irked Will to no end.

"Well, you don't, it's a fact," Ron replied. "Same reason you can't cook. It's all about patience."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you that it's cooking utensils that are conspiring against me. I can too cook without the electronic stuff."

Ron merely grinned and pointed at the burnt remains of some other fish.

Kim blushed a bit and stared at her feet. "They were way too far from the fire at first… I could hold my hand next to them without trouble… and when I put them closer, the fire suddenly… got a lot hotter."

Ron chuckled and said nothing, causing his girlfriend to glare at him. But her smile quickly returned. "Okay, fine… You're the cook and I'm only good for foraging."

As the teens chuckled about their inside jokes, Will got the feeling they had already forgotten about him, which really annoyed the agent. But even more than that he worried they might forget to offer him some of their breakfast, and he was really hungry… but also way too proud to ask for it himself.

"How did you make this shed?" he asked instead.

Kim and Ron looked at him confused. "You never did any hut building when you were a kid?" Ron asked, genuinely surprised. "Every summer we build at least one, and our parents even let us camp out in them… if they deemed them stable enough."

"Finding branches was easy," Kim explained. "And fortunately we both keep a good amount of Wade's super strong ultrathin rope hidden in our belts."

"And palm leaves form a great rain cover if you support them so they can't bend through," Ron continued. "Pretty much like a tiled roof."

Will was silent for a moment… at least, his mouth was; suddenly, and embarrassingly, his stomach loudly protested the fact that he hadn't taken anything of the food yet.

Kim chuckled. "Haven't had breakfast yet?"

"We've got plenty," Ron offered. "Care to join us?"

* * *

"Berries?" Kim offered and held the pouch out to Ron and Will. They had all just finished their first fish and a new set was almost done roasting.

Will declined. "No thanks, I tried some of those yesterday, and they didn't fall that well."

Kim shrugged as she popped a handful in her mouth. "The black ones are pretty good. I don't think the red ones are ripe yet though."

Will frowned and tried a black berry; it tasted pretty good. "I think these are a different species from the ones I tried… those grew closer to the beach."

"So did these," Kim said. "I found them when I was looking for a good fishing spot."

"So… do you have a plan to get away from this island?" Du asked, changing the subject.

Kim nodded at the electronics that were laid out. "I hope we can get some of these to work again, and build a communicator from it. After that, I'm sure Wade will pick up a signal."

Will took another a look at the electronics and devices that were laid out to take stock of what they had; besides the innards of a watch, there was a lipstick with several exposed buttons, a partly disassembled comb with wires sticking out, two miniature rockets, a belt buckle with tiny speakers hidden in the decoration, and a variety of tools –a two-sided screwdriver, a small Swiss army knife, two larger knife blades, and four differently sized sets of lock picks.

Will was astonished; all he had with him were his stop watch and a pocket medical kit that didn't contain more than a couple of Band-Aids and some painkillers. His other equipment had been lost with the plane.

Kim, however, thought differently about the variety they had at hand. "Too bad you were in such a hurry the other day that we couldn't take our mission gear with us. At least then we would really have something to work with."

Then she shrugged. "Oh well, got to work with what we have. Will, are you any good with soldering?"

The agent had to admit, "Not really. I'm a bit far-sighted and my contacts flushed out when we swam here."

"Too bad," Kim replied as she picked up her laser lipstick and began dialing down the beam to its smallest width. "This isn't the greatest stuff to do for hours at a time. You and Ron can work on the balloon."

"Balloon?"

Kim nodded. "For the transmitter, the higher we get, the better. Oh, and mind handing over your stop watch?"

Will held his hand defensively over the device for a moment. "It's broken. I tried it already."

"Dude, half of the equipment here has water damage," Ron said. "We make do with what we have."

Reluctantly, Will handed over the device. It was one of the few items that had been with him for his entire GJ career.

Not aware of the emotional attachment, Kim wasted little time cracking the cover open. "Good, the capacitors seems to be alright, that might help get out a burst signal."

* * *

"So… what kind of survival training do you get at GJ?" Ron asked as he and Will went in search for parts to make a hot air balloon.

The GJ agent shrugged. "It was mainly focused on surviving in enemy territory and some wilderness survival training… I could have easily survived on my own here, you know."

Ron held up his hands. "Hey, I didn't say anything."

Will glared at the teen for a moment. "So, what do we need for that balloon?"

"Well, the basket won't be a problem," Ron said. "Wannaweep may have left some mental scars, but it made me pretty good in arts and crafts. The main issue will be finding something that is light enough, doesn't let out too much air and can take the heat of the burner."

"Where did you hide those rockets anyway?" Will asked.

Ron shrugged. "They were part of KP's rocket skates. She's got, like, five pairs of those. I have a set too, but they're in my mission shoes… and my blaster briefs weren't the success you might think they would be."

Will barely noticed Ron's last comment, and he definitely chose not to look at the forlorn look Ron had ended on. "She swam here wearing those rocket skates?" He had contemplated pulling off his shoes the day before during their swim to the island. "How much do they weigh?"

Ron frowned. "You know, I never really thought of asking that. I do remember that they were pretty heavy when Wade first came up with them. But after some time, you really get used to the weight."

Will thought about it; training with what effectively meant weighted shoes – and clothing, considering the other equipment the teens carried – could prove some advantage, but apparently Kim and Ron used it more for practicality than training. Come to think of it, it would be unrealistic to call for a time-out to change shoes to or from the rocket-enabled ones when fighting the likes of Shego.

The agent was snapped out of his thoughts by the angry snarl of a familiar lizard. Will quickly stepped aside when the creature walked past him.

Ron frowned. "It's just a lizard. Not even that big. So why…"

"You weren't chased by thirty of them yesterday." Will snapped as he looked around to see if there were more lizards.

"Well, I think he's cute," Ron said and crouched down to get a better look at the animal.

Immediately, the lizard raised a leathery crown surrounding its head and hissed at the teen.

"Hey, take it easy," Ron said as he quickly got up. "Okay, maybe not so cute."

"That leathery stuff might be good for a balloon," Will suggested, clearly looking for a way to have his revenge on the beasts for the day before.

"I'm not going to hurt them just for that," Ron stated. "But we could follow them around and see if they have some leftover flap… crown… thingies."

"Yes, because animals tend to change their outfit every now and then," Will sneered, but he followed Ron nonetheless.

* * *

After a short walk, Will and Ron approached the ocean again. Soon they saw where the lizard was heading. It was a rocky area where between fifty and a hundred lizards were sitting in the sun, most of them having their crowns extended to catch more sunlight.

"How can a small island like this support so many lizards?" Will asked softly.

"I guess this is not the only island they come from," Ron replied and pointed at a group of lizards that were swimming toward the island from one of the other islands.

"They're probably iguanas," Will pondered. "Maybe it's mating season."

"Well, I don't want to interrupt… wait, what is that?" Ron pointed at what appeared to be a large stack of dead or deflated iguanas.

They got their answer when they saw an iguana working on shedding its skin.

"We can use those skins if they're still supple," Will said, even though he wasn't sure how they would reach the pile of skins.

Ron seemed to think in the same direction. "They don't seem to like you much. Maybe if you start running around, they'll give chase and I can retrieve the skins…"

"No," Agent Du stated. "I'm not going be the distraction, and I'm certainly not going to let myself get chased around by some iguanas."

"Dude, are you sure about that?" Ron asked as he backed away from Will. When the agent looked around, he saw a large group of iguanas approaching him, and they didn't look happy.

"Oh no…"

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Kim asked when she heard Ron and Will return.

Both men had a small pile of lizard hides draped over their shoulders, but Will was scowling as if their entire plan had failed.

"We did," Ron said with a small grin. "But Will met up with some old friends."

Kim looked the agent over; he seemed to be unharmed. "What happened? And what did you do to those lizards?"

"Relax KP, they're just discarded hides," Ron explained. "And all the lizards did was chase Will around a bit."

"You didn't have to tell her that," Will snapped, only causing Ron's grin to increase.

"KP and I don't keep secrets. Besides, it was way too funny not to tell." Ron looked at Kim with a grin, "I've never seen someone scale a palm tree that fast… and the iguanas just climbed up after him."

"Haha, it was very funny," Will growled. "Can we drop it now?"

Ron looked as if he wanted to say more, but a small gesture from his girlfriend made him stop. "Tell me later," she mouthed with a small grin.

Then she looked at the shed skins. "These might work… if you can make a balloon out of them."

"Leave that to me," Ron replied. "How's the transmitter coming along?"

"Slowly," Kim admitted. "But at least we should have enough electric wire to get the balloon up to maybe a hundred feet. Bad news is, we can only send signals. We won't be able to receive anything."

* * *

For most of the rest of the day, the trio worked on creating the emergency beacon.

By cutting the skins lengthwise, Ron made strips that could be sewed together to form the semi-sphere that would form the balloon. It was Will's task to sew the strips together using the thin, extremely strong wire that the teens had also used to tie their shelter together and which they seemed to have in large abundance.

"Phew, those skins smell." Ron complained. "No wonder those iguanas wanted to get out of them."

Kim chuckled, glad she was upwind of the other project. Her own work was almost finished – or so she hoped, as she didn't have the equipment to actually check whether it worked.

"Well, this should do the trick," she said as she looked at the bundle of wires in front of her. "I managed to clear the batteries from Will's stop watch and they should be good for a couple of bursts. And the transmitter should be wired to send a signal at one of the Kimmunicator's emergency frequencies, so Wade should be able to pick up easily."

Will frowned. "And what if you got the wrong frequency?"

Kim shrugged. "The signal consists of the Morse Code for 'TP to Wade.' I'm pretty sure that if Wade is looking for us, and he is, he will notice that."

Will stood up and stretched at bit – sewing in a crouched position was not the greatest for your muscles. "You're letting a lot hang on whether Wade will spot the signal. Personally, I'd go for a Global Justice frequency. There will be a whole team looking on those, 24 hours a day. But then I would have to program the frequency, because I can't let it fall in the wrong hands, no offense."

Kim smirked. "Don't worry about that. I've memorized three GJ frequencies, and Wade located the rest of them ages ago. Anyway, I can't deprogram this thing anymore anyway; it's already hardwired and I can't mess with the wiring again without risking breaking important circuitry."

"And, to be fair, I'd rather have to rely on Wade spotting us than a GJ operator. No offense," Ron added, earning him a glare from the GJ agent. "By the way, KP, what happened to our tracking chips?"

Kim shrugged. "After they got fried one too many times in an electric or magnetic field, Wade got tired of replacing them. And too many villains got wind of it anyway, so it was only a matter of time before one would manage to track them, and us, down."

"Oh, well." Ron shrugged and looked at the almost finished balloon. "We should be able to have it up before nightfall."

Kim grinned. "If it floats properly, we might be out of here by nightfall."

* * *

Will and Ron looked over Kim's shoulder as the redhead held the switch that would send the signal. The balloon had flown up easily, albeit slowly, when the air inside was heated by one of Kim's rocket skate rockets, and now the rope that made sure there wasn't any tension placed on the electrical wire was almost pulled taut.

"Ready?" Kim flipped the switch and the small indicator that she had made from the clock of Will's stop watch moved around wildly. "I think it's working."

A minute later, they sent the next signal. But the indicator was already moving less wildly.

Kim frowned. "We only have a few signals left before the batteries run out."

"And the balloon won't last much longer either," Ron observed as he watched the rope slacken a bit again. "I guess the rocket is running out of fuel."

The third signal still went reasonably, the fourth was already pretty weak, and was sent when the balloon had already lowered to the treetops. The fifth signal barely made the indicator move.

"Well, I guess now we wait," Kim said as she started collecting the wiring; she was sure Wade wanted to have a look at it, even if only to provide him with ideas to make some compartmentalized emergency signals or backup equipment that would aid the teens in the next mission.

The balloon set down surprisingly gently just as the small rocket sputtered out completely. But as Ron got near it to pick it up, he quickly withdrew, "Ew, now it smells even worse."

* * *

Their pickup arrived about an hour after sunset. And it was a GJ hovercraft, much to Will's delight.

However, when Dr. Director stepped out on the beach to greet them, things turned out to be a bit different. "Wade told us to find you here. We had been searching all kinds of flight routes in the area, hoping to spot a smoke beacon or something… not that we would have found this island, seeing as how far off route you got."

Kim shrugged. "We had to find a way to put the plane down. It wasn't going to make it with the fuel leaks and engine failure, and here was better than open water."

"And how did you manage to pull together an electronic emergency beacon?" Kim grinned. "It was no big! Anyone could have made a signal antenna from parts lying around on a deserted island."

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dr. Director handed Kim a Kimmunicator. "Wade asked me to give you this."

Kim accepted the device and answered the call. "Hey Wade. You rock for spotting that signal."

Wade smiled back at the redhead. "Good to see you're all okay. You're lucky I had a satellite overhead search for signals, or it would have been too weak to reach anywhere."

"A Global Justice satellite?" Will asked hopefully.

"Sorry Will," Dr. Director replied. "We had dedicated all our energy and communication systems to the search party."

Deflated and not willing to meet Kim's smug grin, Agent Du stepped into the hovercraft.

* * *

The next day, Will was waiting in the debriefing room. He was glad to be back in a clean uniform and geared with the proper apparel, although he did miss his stop watch.

He jumped to attention when Dr. Director walked in.

"At ease, Agent Du," The one eyed woman said and sat down.

Will sat down as well. "Where are the… other persons, Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable?"

Dr. Director smirked at the near slip. "They have school, of course. They will be in later today."

Then the leader of Global Justice looked at her top agent. "I've heard a lot from the other agents. But now I want to hear from you what happened. Be as factual as you can. I'm currently not interested in opinions."

Will Du nodded. "Very well. As per your orders, Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable joined me on a mission to free a captured Global Justice team from WWEE, that is, The World Wide…"

"Yes, yes," Dr. Director said impatiently. "Abbreviations are fine… and use Kim and Ron's first names, or this will take ages."

Will was taken aback a bit, but he quickly recovered. "We arrived at the site of the WWEE base around nightfall. At that point, Mi… Kim and Ron decided to go on a surveillance run against my orders. Fortunately I managed to disable the three-agent patrol before they could spot Kim and Ron."

Dr. Director merely showed the hint of a grin. "Continue."

"Due to a fortunate lack of security at the WWEE base, Kim and Ron managed to infiltrate the location and free the GJ agents as well as capture Gemini and his agents."

Betty nodded. So far, the story was in agreement with her other agents' stories, even though the spotlight seemed to have changed a bit.

Will continued. "Since the load capacity of the GJ hovercrafts had been reached by the combined numbers of GJ and WWEE members, Kim , Ron and I decided to use one of the WWEE planes, the plans of which were stolen from GJ several years ago."

He stopped and thought for a moment, recollecting his memories. "On the flight to the nearest Global Justice base, poor maintenance of the plane caused the left engine to stop working. While I tried to stabilize the plane, I sustained minor head injury upon which Kim took over control of the plane."

Dr. Director frowned. "How did you manage that in such a plane?"

"I'm sorry," Will said. "My memory of that part of the flight is not adequate to enlighten that part. I assume that the relatively high original altitude of the plane was sufficient to allow for a brief moment of loss of control."

"In any case," Agent Du then continued. "Even though Kim is a less experienced pilot than myself, she managed to make an emergency landing which was fortunately close enough to an island so that we could swim to it. The plane, however, was lost."

Dr. Director frowned. "Less experienced?"

Will nodded without missing a beat. "Measured in actual flight hours? By a wide margin." He waited a moment so see if his supervisor would interject again, and then continued. "Once on the island, Kim and Ron once again proved their unsuitability to become true GJ agents by going against my command and decided to split up, leaving me at a numerical disadvantage against the local wildlife."

Dr. Director's frown returned, but she did gesture Will to go on.

And so he did. "In order to increase our survival chances, I decided to concede and join them at their campsite. There we combined the equipment we had managed to take with us and built the emergency beacon."

"Very well," Dr. Director said after Will Du had finished. "Of course, I also expect a report, detailing the mission, shortcomings, and points of improvement, per standard training and process improvement policy."

* * *

After Agent Du had left to write his report, Betty sighed heavily; this incident had a good chance of causing even more friction between Will Du and Team Possible, and she really wanted to recruit Kim and Ron into Global Justice at some point. Even only as figureheads, the teens had provided GJ already with some pretty good press, although they weren't too aware of that. And there was no dispute that the balance between GJ and WWEE had tipped in the favor of Global Justice ever since Team Possible had gotten involved.

"_How am I going to spin this so that those two won't storm out and board up their tunnel entrances again?"_

Even though Ron didn't seem to care too much, Kim wanted to know what was reported about the two of them, and if Dr. Director didn't give the information freely, she could be certain of a digital visit from Wade. And that was often even worse than handing over painful information.

"Kim, Ron," Betty greeted the teens as they entered the debriefing room later that day. "I'm glad you had time to pass by."

Kim shrugged. "No big. It's only a short ride through the tunnel system."

"At least this time we used separate transports," Ron quipped.

"So, what did Will tell you?" Kim asked.

"I'd like to hear your version first," Dr. Director replied. "That works better for me to compare them than it does to hear you react to Agent Du's report. I do the same for all mission reporting from agents to determine for myself the sequence of events from independent accounts."

Kim shrugged. "Sure. As you had asked us, we accompanied Will in order to rescue the GJ team. Once we arrived at the WWEE lair, Ron and I went in using our usual style while Will waited behind."

"We entered through the drop-out chute where Gemini had just disposed of one of his agents," Ron added. "I bet that was one agent who was glad to be captured."

Kim grinned. "As opposed to being eaten by Gemini's sharks, that is. Anyway, we surprised Gemini and we had little difficulty with the rest of his agents. And by the time we had wrapped up everything inside the lair, Will had taken care of the patrol."

Ron continued from there. "Seeing as there was no more room in the GJ planes, the three of us decided to use a WWEE plane, but it wasn't in too great a shape and Will abused it pretty bad on the way home."

Kim nodded in agreement. "You should really teach your agents that pressing things harder doesn't make stuff go better. It was a good thing we had our seatbelts on. Will sat too high though and got knocked out, so I took the control and managed to crash land the plane as close to the island as I dared. Once there, we managed to set up a signal and warn Wade."

"Agent Du mentioned some sort of dispute on the island?" Dr. Director inquired cautiously; things were going reasonably well at the moment and she had the idea she could combine the reports into something all parties would agree on without causing them to look at each other's exact files.

Ron shrugged. "Will found a fresh water spot and wanted to stay there. But we preferred a more sheltered spot. A rainstorm made him see our reasoning."

Meanwhile, Kim had paid closer attention to Dr. Director's expression. "Why? What did Will say?"

Betty sighed softly. "_And things were going so well…"_

She looked at Kim. "Agent Du tends to phrase his reports a bit differently…"

"I know that," Kim replied with a smirk. "I've seen some of his reports regarding us. I'd like to see this one as well."

"Don't make us call Wade," Ron threatened as he took position next to his girlfriend.

It took Betty a moment to recompose herself; one on one she tended to be intimidating enough to get her way, but since the teens had found out the strength of forming a front against her they used it relentlessly. "The report is classified until our staff has properly processed it."

"We were there," Kim retorted and started to take the Kimmunicator out of her pocket. "We've seen more than Will did since he stayed behind during the actual mission. You can't classify it against us unless you have to hide something yourself."

Ron smiled slightly at Dr. Director. "You don't want Wade to invade your systems… again, do you? Let's be reasonable about it."

"_That's it! They're not going to pull a 'good cop, bad cop' on me."_

Dr. Director glared at the teens, who seemed to be having a good time at her expense.

"Agent Du's written report is not yet complete," she finally acknowledged. "However, his verbal report is equal to yours."

Kim frowned suspiciously, but Dr. Director knew that Will would phrase his insults carefully, and she was sure she still had enough sway over the teens to convince them that what they saw as insults were nothing more than dubious technical terms.

Deciding to press her temporary advantage on the hesitating teens, Betty continued. "I know that there is quite some friction between you and Agent Du, and I'm glad that it has not affected the mission you were sent on. But I would appreciate it if this feud does not escalate like the previous time."

The guilt card worked; Kim and Ron backed off. "I'm sorry," Kim said. "It's just, sometimes he really rubs me the wrong way. I know he's actually a pretty good agent, but every time that we have to work together… well, it just doesn't seem to work."

"Our working methods just don't match," Ron added. "Even if our goals are often the same."

"Don't worry," Dr. Director replied, satisfied that she had regained the advantage. "I'll do my best to keep interactions between you and Agent Du as few as possible."

* * *

After the teens had thanked her and left, Betty slumped down in her seat; another day of problem solving and dispute defusing was over.

Will had complained that he'd had it so difficult surviving on a more or less tropical island, Dr. Director was tempted to let him take over her role for a few days. She would gladly sit that time out on a deserted island.

Betty grinned slightly as she got up to finish some last paperwork; maybe it would be a fun idea to 'disappear' to a private island some time.

END?

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this little piece, I sure did writing it. Let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
